The Prom Queen And The Runaway
by OnceaRose
Summary: Emma and Regina meet at Storybrooke High. Emma Swan befriends Regina crowd, and is well liked by all but Regina (and of course the teachers). But for some reason Regina thinks, that the charming class clown is hiding something. Regina, the soon to be Prom Queen has some secrets of her own, she has anger issues and this occasionally results in things bursting into flames...
1. Chapter 1 New Girl In Town

The New Girl In Town

Chapter 1

By lunchtime near every student at Story Brooke High had heard about the new girl, though that didn't surprise Regina Mills, after all there were only 400 students. And the rumors had been flying all morning. Of course Kathryn knew them all (and most likely started half of them). Regina loved her dearly, but knew her well enough to take what she said with a grain of salt.

"_I heard she went to juvie, and got knocked up!"_

"_I think they keep boys and girls at different facilities, Kat." chimed Belle, while reading her homework for next period._

"_Yeah, but I heard it was one of the staff!" Whispers Kathryn._

Alright, to take what she said with a whole damn shaker of salt.

"_No way! I heard she committed armed robbery." Argued Freddie._

News travels fast in a small town, but gossip travels so much faster.

Regina and Kathryn were waiting to get the plans for homecoming approved when to Kathryn's sheer delight, out of the secretary's office walked a Blonde in a fire engine red leather jacket and black Converse. The girl thanked the secretary for her help and walked right past the two gawking girls, but before she went out of the door she turned, to face Regina and Kathryn and smiled sweetly. You would think that smile almost genuine, if she hadn't been flipping them off that is.

_"Students! Students! SHUT UP! Thank you! Emma Swan is new here, please treat her with more respect than you do me. Please take a seat beside miss Midas, Emma." _Sister Jessica said.

Regina couldn't help herself when she felt a pang of jealously, as she watched Kathryn and Emma whisper and laugh together. Regina wasn't all that sure who it was she jealous of.

Finally the bell rang and everyone crammed out of the chem lab. But in the rush out, the Swan girl knocked over a vial of a blue, bubbling liquid! It went flying all over Sister Jessica!

Emma Swan, had gotten detection again for the hundredth time in her life, but for once she really didn't deserve it. "It was an accident!" she had told the principle. But that nun had said that she had done it intentionally. And really she was a nun! Who wouldn't believe a nun over a teenage delinquent. Luckily the liquid was completely harmless, otherwise Sister Jessica would have probably charged Emma with assault, though it did leave the school teachers skin smurf colored for about a week.

_"Great first day, Emma! Really bang up job on this one! Now you will be known as a "nun-basher", that will make you loads of friends!"_ Emma Thought aloud.


	2. Chapter 2 Accidents, Invites And Pasta

Tick-tock. Tick-tock.

Finally her detention for the day was up. Emma grabbed her bag and slumped out the door, moving as slowly as humanly possible.

She was worried about whatever waited for her, at home. Christa and her husband Tony weren't the worst foster parents that Emma had encountered, not even close. They were just very old and very catholic. They also had a knack for making Emma feel guilty. Before Emma wouldn't bat an eyelash if she stole something or didn't show up for school, but now she really tried to do good (or at least okay-ish).

Where the other foster parents would yell, scream or even hit Emma all Christa and Tony said was "We have faith that you will, make better choices next time." and make her return the items and personally apologize to whomever she stole from. Every time Emma expected, that it would be the last straw, and that the sweet old couple, would yell and scream and send her back, but they never did. After a while of staying with the elderly couple, Emma didn't feel like she had to steal or skip school (at least not as often as before).

Lost in her own thoughts, Emma hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings, when she walked right into a group of stampeding girls!

Oooofffff! Emma collided, full force with a tiny brunette, causing them both to topple over. Emma´s knee smashed into the other girls shin. "That´s gonna leave a bruise!" Emma Groaned. As soon as she said that, she realized why her head had a much softer landing, than the rest of her. She had basically face planted into the other girl's chest! "_Get off of me!"_ sneered the girl bellow her. Emma scrambled to get on her feet.

_"REGINA!? What's keeping you?"_ Kathryn yelled as she jogged towards her friend.

_"This Idiot jumped me!"_ Regina groaned still trying to get up. Emma held out her hand and smiled, she had really pretty blueish-green eyes. Wait what? Regina swatted the girls hand away.

_"Yeah, sorry about that! Totally my fault!"_ Emma said and then smiled embarrassed.

_"Hey, you turned Sister Owens Blue!"_ Kathryn blurted out. "_Yup, that makes this my second act of utter gracefulness today!"_ Emma laughed.

_"That was so funny! Oh, And I just heard That old "Blue" is taking a leave of absence, until the color wears off We owe you big time, Swan! "_Kathryn said.

_"Kathryn, we have to get back to practice!"_ Regina insisted, pulling her friend away from the clumsy blonde.

_"Hey, you should come over to my house after school tomorrow! My parents are going away for the weekend so I'm having a little get together! I will text you the info! "_Kathryn said without waiting for a reply.

**Girls Locker Room:**

Regina waited until it was just her and Kathryn and blurted _"Why do you even have her number?"_

_"Her, who? Regina you're going to have to be more specific, I have a lot of girls numbers. I have a lot of guy's numbers. I´m a likable person, some might even call me popular! "_Kathryn replied, with a knowing smile.

_"Emma Swan. And who says that you're likable? You're tolerable at best!"_ Regina responded with all the indifference she could muster.

_"She asked me out on date."_ Kathryn said and smiled.

_"WHAT?"_ Regina turned to face her friend.

_"You should have seen your face! We are doing a project together in Chem-Lab. Why Regina, you looked slightly dare I say, jealous?"_ Kathryn said smiling triumphantly.

_"Shut up!"_ Regina hollered and chucked a well-aimed wet towel at her friends head.

**Swan Residence :**

_"Emma Is that you?" _Christa yelled from the kitchen.

_"Yeah, its me!"_ Emma responded.

_"Come taste this sauce,and tell me how your day went!"_

_"Oh, I know how her day went! I got a call down at the station about Emma."_ Tony said as soon as Emma walked in the kitchen.

Emma sat down at table and awaited the couple´s famous line, and their disappointed faces, but instead Tony started to laugh. Christa tried to suppress a chuckle as well.

_"I´m sorry honey, a week´s detention is not funny!"_ Christa hummed by the stove.

_"No, But a nun that could join the "Blue Man Group" is very funny!"_ Tony laughed wholeheartedly. 

Christa swatted him with a dish rag, and made him set the table.

_"It really was an accident."_ Emma whispered before taste testing the pasta sauce.

_"We know honey, its the Swan family grace and poise!"_ Christa said and rubbed Emma lightly on the back.


	3. Chapter 3 Chipotle, Cheating and Fire

Emma was so lost daydreaming that she didn´t hear the bell, meaning class was over. Her thoughts were interrupted by Kathryn and a leggy brunette by the name of Ruby.

"Hey,Swan! We were heading to Chipotle for lunch. Wanna join us?" Ruby Grinned.

"Sure, if you are buying! I´m kinda broke at the moment." Emma Laughed light heartedly.

"No problem! Kathryn´s buying! I´m mean her last name isn´t Midas for nothing!" Ruby replied eagerly earning her playful swat to the shoulder from her friend.

"Are you sure, Kathryn?" "Of course, this one is on me!" answered Kathryn.

The girls were waiting for their food when Freddie (Kathryn´s boyfriend) , Regina and Robin joined them.

"Hey,babe! I made good time, only ten minutes!" Freddie said and gave Kathryn a peck on the Cheek. "Freddie almost killed us! He ran seven red lights!" Regina complained.

"I was hungry and our lunch break is only forty-five minutes!" Freddie responded with his mouth full of an everything-burrito. "Nice, Fredrick! This is Emma Swan by the way." Kathryn said. "You are the girl that made Owens blue?!" "Yeah, that would be me." Emma answered, turning slightly red in the face.

The gang continued to tease and praise Emma for her "heroic act". Robin took this opportunity to have a talk with Regina in the hall leading towards the bathrooms. "Regina, I swear it was a mistake! It was one kiss that´s it. I have even cut all contact with Marian." Robin pleaded. Regina wasn´t buying it, but let him continue. "Regina, the first time I saw you I knew, you were way too good for me. You were the girl I would do anything to impress. You´re the one. You´re my one." Robin sighed and grazed Regina´s cheek with his hand. Inched his face closer to hers, ever so slowly. Just seconds before their lips met, Emma waltzed down the hallway yelling "Hey, Robin! Some Marian has been calling you non-stop! It super annoying!" Emma had no idea what she walked into. Regina clenched her teeth, her eyes shot daggers at Emma and Robin. Her posture stiffened. The air felt electric. Robin was holding her hands and saying something inaudible. A strange tingling sensation had started in Regina´s palms, like being pricked by a needle. The sensation ran all the way down to her fingers.

"Guys, do you smell... smoke?" Emma asked while looking around to find that a small plant next to Regina had caught fire. The flames were licking the wall and spreading fast. Robin tried to make Regina move but she wouldn't budge! Luckily the extinguisher wasn´t to far from Emma, she took it and put out the fire. Only then did Regina stagger forward. Confused and furious Regina stormed out. Leaving Robin with his still ringing phone and Emma with the extinguisher.


	4. Chapter 4 TGIF

Friday came around and no one talked about what happened at Chipotle.

Regina avoided Emma like the plague, which was hard considering she had become part of "the squad". Regina didnt understand why her friends were so taken with blonde felon. I mean sure she was pretty and charming in a very irritating way. But the new girl also had a knack for showing up at the worst times for Regina. Since the incident at Chipotle Emma had seen: Regina get yelled at for getting a D in math, Regina run smack into Marian and Robin and to top it off almost trip over well trying to avoid talking to the couple. Okay, if Regina had to be completely honest with herself Emma was the reason she didn't face-plant on the pavement, Emma grabbed her in the nick of time. "Whoa, you okay?" Emma had asked still holding Regina's shoulders. "I´m fine!Let go of me!" Regina replied harshly and stormed off. "You´re welcome, your Highness!" Emma hollered after her.

**Swan Residence**

Emma had been distracted all week and hadn´t noticed until now that she hadn´t officially been invited to Kathryns party. Though they had talked about in school Emma had yet to receive an address. Maybe this meant that they didn´t really like her, and had just been hanging with her because they thought she was weird. It had all been a prank or something like that, or more likely Regina had finally convinced Kathryn that she was indeed a trash person. What was her deal anyway?! She walks around the school like she owns the damn place, everyone either loves her or fears her! Why is it that she can smile, laugh even with the rest but the second I talk she looks like i´m telling her to eat shit. Emma thought to herself. Over thinking was one of the side effects about having a curfew and obeying it, before she would just leave when her thoughts got to be too much.

"Where are you headed Emma you know curfew is in an hour?" Crista asked.

"Out for a run. My head is getting a little crowded." Emma explained.

"Weren´t you going to a party later, Em?" Tony yelled from the living room.

"Umm .. i´m not sure I cant find the address." Emma fibbed too embarrassed to say that she might have been uninvited. With that Emma spend out the door.

"She does know i´m the sheriff right?" Tony Laughed.

It was nine when Emma returned, just in time. "I´m back!" She yelled. Emma made trudged slowly up the stairs, checked her phone five times before hopping in the shower. She had barely finished rinsing out the shampoo from her hair when she heard the X-Files theme song. She jumped out of the shower without even shutting off the water! Grabbed a towel and bounded into her room. "HELLO? I mean, hi." Emma answered trying to keep her cool. "Emma! Where are you,girl?!" Ruby yelled affectionately through the phone. "Home..Why?"

"Umm.. Because you should be here, partying with moi!"

"I would if I knew where Kathryn lived"

"Ohhh.. KATTTT! Where do you live?" Ruby screamed.

"What why?" Emma heard Kathryn scream back. She was right Kathryn didn´t want her there.

"Emma needs the address!"

"Ohh Shit I totally forgot! Give me the phone! Hey, Emma i´m sooo sorry, I have been soo distracted this week! I live at 4235 Gold Drive!" Kathryn said at little out of breathe.

"Its okay! I kinda have to get dressed first. I will be there as soon as possible!" Emma replied, all of her fears melting away.

"Great! See you!" Kathryn responded.

"Yup, See ya!" Emma said relived.

"Shit! What am I gonna wear?!" Emma thought aloud.

Emma rushed around her room, throwing clothes everywhere when she realised that she still had shampoo in her hair!


	5. Chapter 5 Desire

Emma had decided on wearing a white Nike sleeveless crop-top paired with some light blue skinny jeans. People, wall to wall. Music buzzed in the air. Emma had a hard time to identify anyone she knew let alone her friends. The bass thumped so loudly she could feel every beat. People were dancing, drinking and chugging whatever they could get their hands on. Emma wandered around, her eyes falling on a gorgeous brunette in a short purple fit and flare dress. This girl put everyone else to shame, the way she moved to the music was almost hypnotic.

"See something you like? Or someone, Em?" Ruby Laughed and hugged her friend.

"Wait? Me, nah... I was just checking out this schools dance skills!" Emma stammered. She hoped the lighting was dim enough so Ruby wouldn´t she her blush, for being caught blatantly gawking.

"Sure, Emma! I´m mean we all know Regina´s hot, but you looked like a zombie!"

"Regina?!"

"Yup. Come on lets go see Kat and the rest of the gang!"

"Kat! Quit sucking face for one second and say hi to Emma!" Ruby said pulling Kathryn away from Freddie.

"Emma! You made it! Can I get you something to drink?" Kathryn exclaimed and ran over to greet her new guest.

"Haha no thanks. I´m good right now." Emma responded now fully reassured that she was indeed wanted at the party.

"You sure? We have the finest liquor and the finest of glasses!" Belle grinned with sarcasm and pointed to the table full of beer, vodka mixed with what looked like Kool-Aid, tequila and red solo cups.

"No, really! I kinda only have one strike and i´m back in juvey... so i´ll pass." Emma Admitted sheepishly.

Before anyone could react Regina came waltzing in and hugged a very surprised Emma Swan.

"Hi, Em-ma!" Regina said sweetly.

"Hi...?" Emma said and looked questioningly at her friends.

Ruby spelled "R-O-B-I-N"

"Ohhh..."

"Hey! Just because i´m slightly under the influence doesn´t mean I can´t spell!" Yet again before any one could say anything, Regina decided that everyone had to dance with her. No one had the heart or guts to decline the wounded drunken brunette.

They danced for quite a long time, because Regina kept begging them all to stay for "one more song". After awhile Freddie and Kathryn disappeared, then Belle and Ruby. Leaving only Regina and Emma.

Emma felt someone knock into her causing her to slam into Regina. Expecting the usual response, she backed up as fast as she could and prepared herself for the usual biting remark that followed. But to her surprise Regina grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She was so stunned, she stood still. Regina just laughed, not tauntingly just sweetly and without holding back. "She actually seems happy!" Emma thought. She had never actually even caused the girl to smile. Regina, trying to help the paralysed Swan, put her hands on Emma´s hips and tried to guide her. Emma was still far too dazed to get what Regina was doing. So, Regina rolled her eyes and pressed herself against the confused blonde, gently making her move with her body.

Emma got the hang of it and tried to pull back a bit, after realizing just how close they had become. Regina, however was not having it. She pouted and pulled Emma back even closer. Emma laughed and kept dancing. Who would have thought that she would have such a great time with the girl who doesn´t even usually call her by her first name.

Desire by years and years played loud.

_"Is it desire_

_Or is it love that I'm feeling for you_  
_I want desire_  
_Cause your love only gets me abused_

_Give me that rush_  
_I want to show you what you've been missing_  
_Am I enough_  
_To keep your other lovers hidden_

_Where are you taking me?_  
_I can't be blamed_

_I want you to want me again!"_

Regina tilted Emma chin up and wrapped her arm around Emma´s neck. Looked into her eyes, as if to get an okay before moving closer. She stopped a mere centimetre before Emma´s lips, waiting. Until Emma couldn´t take it any more and kissed the frustrating girl.


End file.
